IBC-13 celebrates 54th year anniversary
March 5, 2014 Television for feel-good viewing habit has certainly become more exciting on the local front as the sequestered TV network IBC-13 emerged as a major player that broke the network duopoly since it started the reception on March 1, 1960 and relaunch on February 1, 1975, gaining the TV landscape with its innovative and creative shows that offer the best in Philippine television history. Now celebrating its 54th year with the top-rating programs such as Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, PBA, DMZ-TV, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar at the forefront - all soaring high in the ratings - IBC-13 definitely has a month-long birthday celebration that brings back the iconic scenes from remarkable IBC shows that reflected the stories of Filipinos for the past 54 years. Prior to this, IBC-13 has emerged as the able underdog in the so-called network "duopoly." This year alone witnessed the station's steady climb to the number 3 position made possible by the impressive showing of some of its programs, particularly those under the primetime and weekend bracket. As an anniversary offering, IBC-13 has been loaded with lots of activities and events especially this month - from the recent launch of 9 new shows, including SpongeBob SquarePants, a youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, a teen drama series Friends 4Ever, the return of showbiz talk show CelebrityDATCom, a musical show Dingdong n' Lani hosted by Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, the remake of the 90's afternoon drama series Anna Luna topbilled by Abby Bautista, Gaya ng Dati starring Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., the imported drama block TreseBella with its first offering for telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya, the much-awaited romantic teleserye Only Me and You starring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, back-to-back special episodes of DMZ-TV, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., ONE FC, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar, to the numerous on-air and online promos. Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 pays tribute to the many experiences of Filipinos, mirrored through IBC-13’s timeless comedy shows, hit dramas, exciting game and reality shows, news and public service programs, sports shows and breakthrough fantaseryes that inspired the network in all its efforts since the birth of Philippine television. Although IBC-13 has shows which became known and popular through international franchises (like Who Wants To Be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Star for a Night, Born to be a Superstar, The Million Second Quiz), the network also prides itself on having original programs which is the signature local treasures. IBC-13 shared the laughter with each and every Filipino through sitcoms such as Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Eh Kasi Babae, Goin’ Bananas, Hapi House, Sic O'Clock News, Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S., and sat down with them for sensible and heart-to-heart conversations in talk shows like Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See-True, Joey & Teysi and CelebrityDATCom. With that, the musical variety shows for singing and dancing like Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, Superstar: The Legend, Awitawanan and DMZ-TV. For good dramas like Ito ang Inyong Tiya Dely, Seiko TV Presents and Ula ang Batang Gubat. It brought good memories of the romantic heavy dramas that Filipinos watched fervently such as Esperanza, Safe In The Arms Of Love, I Will Be Here and Maghihintay Sa'yo, the game shows got the million peso-prize in Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and The Million Second Quiz, and reality shows that showcased their talents and superstars in Pasikatan sa 13, Star for a Night, Search for the Amazing Philippine Singing Star, Born to be a Superstar and Superstar Circle. Meanwhile, IBC-13 also remained true to its commitment to educate and inform its viewers through programs such as Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Express Balita, News Team 13, Lingkod Bayan, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas and Bitag. Where the action is the sports programs like PBA, NBA and ONE FC. Their classic fantasy series for kids such as Ora Engkantada, Okey Ka Fairy Ko!, and Computer Man are old, now that IBC-13 will producing their ground-breaking fantaseryes that became phenomenal like Carita de Angel, a little guardian angel that imparting for good values to young children and Janella in Wonderland, a series about a girl who turning as a teen mermaid tale under the sea. IBC-13’s ratings number #1 (1975-1982) :IBC - Number 1 :RPN - Number 2 :GMA - Number 3 :GTV - Number 4 :BBC - Number 5 #1 (1982-1985) :RPN - Number 1 :IBC - Number 2 :GMA - Number 3 :GTV / MBS - Number 4 :BBC - Number 5 #1 (1985-1986) :IBC - Number 1 :RPN - Number 2 :GMA - Number 3 :MBS - Number 4 :BBC - Number 5 #1 (1986-1987) :IBC - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :RPN - Number 3 :PTV - Number 4 :ABS-CBN - Number 5 #1 (1987-August 7, 1988) :IBC - Number 1 :ABS-CBN - Number 2 :GMA - Number 3 :RPN - Number 4 :PTV - Number 5 #5 (August 8, 1988-1992) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :PTV - Number 3 :RPN / New Vision 9 - Number 4 :IBC / Islands TV 13 - Number 5 #5 (1992-1996) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :ABC - Number 3 :New Vision 9 / RPN - Number 4 :Islands TV 13 / IBC - Number 5 #3 (1996-2004) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :IBC - Number 3 :ABC / TV5 - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 #3 (2004-2005) :GMA - Number 1 :ABS-CBN - Number 2 :ABC - Number 3 :IBC - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 #3 (2005-2007) :GMA - Number 1 :ABS-CBN - Number 2 :QTV - Number 3 :ABC - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 :IBC - Number 3 #3 (2007-2010) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :ABC / TV5 - Number 3 :Q - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 :IBC - Number 3 #3 (2010-2011) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :TV5 - Number 3 :IBC - Number 3 :Q - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 #3 (2011-2013) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :TV5 - Number 3 :IBC - Number 3 #3 (2013-present) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :IBC - Number 3 :TV5 - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 Before na kaka compete ang IBC-13 with its top rating shows like Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Chicks to Chicks, Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Sic O'Clock News and Loveliness. Maganda rin yung balancing nila noon ng Tagalog movies (Piling-Piling Pelikula and Viva Box Office Hits). I also like the time when they have the PBA games and the top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, as well as the reality talent show Star for a Night. In 2011, it also watching the sports block AKTV and their hits like PBA, DMZ-TV, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar were the top-raters. Now, IBC-13 is still struggling i hope this year will be good for this network. 'IBC primetime slot' Noon: :Sunday 8pm - Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino :Monday to Friday 7pm - Newsday (Frankie Evangelista) :Monday 7:30pm - Piling-Piling Pelukula (PPP) :Tuesday 7:30pm - Iskul Bukol :Wednesday 7:30pm - T.O.D.A.S. :Thursday 7:30pm - Chicks to Chicks :Saturday 7pm - Big Ike's Happening :8:30pm - Tagalog Box Office Hits 1986-1987 :Balita sa IBC :Manok ni San Pedro :Iskul Bukol :T.O.D.A.S. :Star Cafe :Ora Engkantada :Hiyas :Sic O'Clock News Noon (1987): :Monday-Friday :7:30 am - Holy Rosary (Friday) :8 am - Information (Monday-Thursday) :First Screening (Friday) :8:30 am - New Life (Monday) :Morning Comedy Show (Tuesday-Thursday) :9 am - Morning Comedy Show (Monday) :First Screening (Tuesday-Thursday) :10 am - Jimmy Swaggart (Monday) :11 am - Betterer Di Ba? :11:30 am - Cine Guide :12 nn - Balita sa Tanghali :12:15 pm - :Monday and Wednesday: Cine Pinoy :Tuesday: Roadshow Pilipino :Thursday: Pinilakang Tabing :Friday: Ginintuang Telon :2 pm - Movie Eye :2:30 pm - Showcase :4 pm - Study in the World :4:30 pm - Comedy Theater :5:30 pm - :Monday & Wednesday: Care Bears :Tuesday and Thursday: Funfare wih Ricky Lo :Friday Salimsim :6 pm - Wakasan :6:30 pm - Balita sa IBC :7 pm - :Monday: Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) (ni Ramon Revilla) :Tuesday: Iskul Bukol :Wednesday: T.O.D.A.S. :Thursday: Scoop :Friday: Ora Engkantada :8 pm - :Tuesday: Barrio Balimbing (8:30 pm) :Wednesday: Chicks to Chicks :Friday: Sitak ni Jack :9 pm - :Monday: Goin' Bananas :Thursday: Eh Kasi, Babae! :Friday: Kahapon Lamang :9:30 pm - :Monday: Truth Forum (10 pm) :Tuesday: Kuh by Special Arrangement :Wednesday: Star Cafe :Friday: Travel Time (10 pm) :10:30 pm - :Monday: Movie Sneak Preview (11 pm) :Tuesday: Beyond EDSA :Wednesday: All-Star Wrestling :Thursday: Hollywood Music Library :Friday: Rhythm Time :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat :Saturday :8 am - Gideon 300 :9 am - Cine Guide :9:30 am - Jesus the Healer :11 am - Kulit Bulilit :12 nn - IBCinema Presents :2 pm - Engkwentro sa Sabado :4 pm - Andrea Amor :5 pm - Sing-Along with OPM :6 pm - The Smirfs :6:30 pm - Spectacular Blockbuster Action Movie :8:30 pm - Viva Box Office Hits :10:30 pm - Mellow Melody :11:30 pm - Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat :12 mn to 1 am - Jesus the Healer :Sunday :7 am - All for Jesus Happening :8 am - Jimmy Swaggart :9 am - Beautiful Sunday :11 am - Sunday Special Iba Ito! :1 pm - VH-1 :2 pm - Exports... Made in the Philippines :3 pm - Hiyas :4 pm - Movie Date :5 pm - Snorkels :5:30 pm - Lone Ranger :6 pm - Sic O'Clock news :6:30 pm - Hapi House :7:30 pm - The Sharon Cuneta Show :9 pm - Sunday Love Affair :11 pm - Ringside at Elorde :12 mn to 12:30 am - Midnight Prayer July 1987 :Monday-Friday :4:30 pm - Comedy Theater :5:30 pm - :Mon & Wed: Care Bears :Tue and Thurs: Funfare wih Ricky Lo :Fri Salimsim :6 pm - Wakasan :6:30 pm - Balita sa IBC :7 pm - :Mon: Goin' Bananas :Tue: Iskul Bukol :Wed: T.O.D.A.S :Thurs: Tagalog Movie Special :Fri: 7 pm - G.I. Joe :7:30 pm - Rambo in Animation :8:30 pm - :Mon: Viva Box Office Hits :Tue: Barrio Balimbing :Wed: IBCinema Presents (until 10:30 pm) :Thurs: Pinoy Thriller :Fri: Sitak ni Jack (8 pm) :9:30 pm - :Tue: Kuh by Special Arrangement :Thurs: Eh Kasi, Babae! :10:30 pm - :Mon: Truth Forum :Tue: Travel Time :Wed: Movie Sneak Preview :Thurs: Top Hits: Noon at Ngayon :Fri: Rhythm Time :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat :Saturday :6 pm - The Smirfs :6:30 pm - Rambo in Animation :7 pm - Transformers :7:30 pm - Ora Engkantada :8:30 pm - Spectacular Action Screen :10:30 pm - 30/30 :11:30 pm - Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat :Sunday :6 pm - Sic O'Clock News :6:30 pm - Hapi House :7:30 pm - The Sharon Cuneta Show :9 pm - Sunday Love Affair :11 pm - Ringside sa Elorde :12 mn to 12:30 - Midnight Prayer October 1988 :Monday-Friday :7 am - Get Up and Go! :8 am - First Screening :10 am - Sesame Street :11 am - Regal Family :11:45 am - Balita sa Tanghali (Life of the information) :12 nn - Katalog sa 13 :1:30 pm - Movie Eye :2 pm - Drama, Action, Atbp. :4 pm - Sesame Street :5 pm - :Mon-Wed: Funfare :Thurs & Fri: Voltron :5:30 pm - Balita sa IBC (Life of the information) :6:30 pm - :Mon: Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) (until 8:30 pm) :Tue: Iskul Bukol (Life of the comedy) :Wed: T.O.D.A.S. (Life of the comedy) :Thurs: Okey Ka, Fairy Ko! (Life is the fantasy) :Fri: Kuwentong Barbero (Life of the comedy) :7:30 pm - :Wed: Loveliness (until 10 pm) :Fri: Buddy, Buddy (Life of the comedy) :8 pm - :Tue: Squad B (Life of the action) :Thurs: Pinoy Thriller (Life of the adventure) (until 9:30 pm) :8:30 pm - :Mon: Sic O’Clock News (Life of the comedy) :Tue: Max Headroom (Life of the action) (9 pm) :Fri: “K”: An Allen Rule (Life of the action) :9:30 pm - :Mon: Pubhouse (Life of the comedy) :Tue: Spectacular Action on Screen (until 11:30 pm) :Wed: The Dream Girls (10 pm) :Thurs: All-Star Wrestling :Fri: IBC TV-13 Presents (until 11:30 pm) :10:30 pm - :Mon: Public Forum (Life of the service) :Wed: Glow Wrestling :Thurs: Travel Time :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat (Life of the information) :Saturday :7 am - Holy Rosary :8 am - Gideon 30 :8:30 am - Garner Ted Armstrong :9 am - Jesus the Healer :10 am - Binhi :11 am - Tic Tac Boom :12 nn - Katalog sa 13 :1:30 pm - Sa Inyo, Kuya Manny! :2 pm - Probinsiya :3 pm - Quiz Bee :4:30 pm - Feel na Feel :5 pm - Kiddie O :5:30 pm - Spider Man :6 pm - Great Space Coaster :6:30 pm - G.I. Joe :7 pm - Ora Engkantada (Life of the fantasy) :8 pm - To Sir with Love (Life of the drama) :9 pm - World Premiere Movies :11 pm - Fight Night :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat (Life of the information) :Sunday :7 am - All for Jesus Happening :8 am - Faith is Worth Living :9 am - Sunday Showcase :11 am - Jagad Guru :11:30 am - Paaralang Lingguhan :12 nn - Movie Date :2 pm - Export... Made in the Philippines :3 pm - Teatro Trese :5 pm - Rey Langit: The Philippine Connection :6:30 pm - Hapi House (Life of the comedy) :7:30 pm - Regal Theater (Life of the drama) :9 pm - Kasi Nga Babae (Life of the comedy) :10 pm - Sunday Night Special :12 mn to 12:30 am - Midnight Prayer August 1989 :Monday-Friday :7 am - Get Up and Go! :8 am - First Screening :10 am - Info :11 am - Regal Family :12 nn - Balita sa Tanghali :1 pm - Movie Eye :1:30 pm - Showcase :3:30 pm - Info :4:30 pm - Sesame Street :5 pm - Care Bears :5:30 pm - Balita sa IBC :6 pm - Campus Break :7 pm - :Mon: The Dawn and Jimmy Show :Tue: Iskul Bukol :Wed: Loveliness :Thurs: Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP): Viva Box Office (until 9 pm) :Fri: 7 pm - Boomer :7:30 pm - Dating Game :8 pm - :Mon: Viva Love Stories :Tue: Showtime :Wed: Regal Drama Hour Presents: Aiko :Fri: Obra Maestra :9 pm - :Mon: Sic O’Clock News :Tue: Spectacular Action on Screen (until 11 pm) :Wed: Regal Shocker :Thurs: Regal Juvenile :Fri: IBC TV 13 Presents (until 11 pm) :10 pm - :Mon: Public Forum :Wed & Thurs: TBA :10:30 pm - :Wed: All-Star Wrestling :Thurs: Travel Time :11 pm - :Mon: Movie Sneak Preview :Tue: Bishop’s Move :Fri: Healing Power :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat :Saturday :10 am - Jesus the Healer :11 am - Chikting Patrol :12 nn - Transformers :12:30 pm - Voltron :1:30 pm - Thundersub :2 pm - Export Made in the Philippines :3 pm - Beauty School :4 pm - Cine Pinoy :6 pm - Funfare :7 pm - Ora Engkantada :8 pm - World Premiere Presents :10 pm - Pinoy Wrestling :11 pm to 1 am - Movietime :Sunday :7 am - All for Jesus Happening :8 am - Faith is Worth Living :9 am - Sunday Showcase :10 am - Transformers :10:30 am - Movie Date :11 am - Showcase :12 nn - Pinoy Tok :1 pm - Travel Time :2 pm - Export Made in the Philippines :3 pm - Cine Pinoy :4:30 pm - Animated Classics :5:30 pm - G.I. Joe :6 pm - Islaw Palitaw :7 pm - Boypren Kong Mamaw :8 pm - 13, 14, 15 :9 pm - Regal Sunday Night Special :11 pm - Ngayon... :12 mn to 12:30 am - Midnight Prayer November 1989 :Monday-Friday :7 am - Get Up and Go! :8 am - First Screening :10 am - Info :11 am - Regal Family :12 nn - Balita sa Tanghali :1 pm - Movie Eye :1:30 pm - Showcase :3:30 pm - Info :4:30 pm - Mother of Perpetual Help :5 pm - Care Bears :5:30 pm - Balita sa IBC :6 pm - :Mon: Cyborg 009 :Tue: Daimos :Wed: Woody Woodpecker :Thurs: Voltes V :Fri: Maskman :6:30 pm - El Corazón del Oro :7 pm - :Mon: Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw :Tue: 13, 14, 15 :Wed: Loveliness :Thurs: Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP): Viva Box Office (until 9 pm) :Fri: Ora Engkantada :8 pm - :Mon: Viva Love Stories :Tue: Iskul Bukol :Wed: OK, Tol! :Fri: Jim Henson Show :9 pm - :Mon: Sic O’Clock News :Tue: Spectacular Action on Screen (until 11 pm) :Wed: Regal Drama Hour Presents: Aiko :Thurs: Mother Studio Juvenile :Fri: IBC TV-13 Presents (until 11 pm) :10 pm - :Mon: Public Forum :Wed: Lost Island :Thurs: Dating Game :11 pm - :Mon: Movie Sneak Preview :Tue: Bishop’s Move :Wed: All-Star Wrestling (10:30 pm) :Thurs: Travel Time (10:30 pm) :Fri: Treasure of the Eucharist :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat :Saturday :10 am - Jesus the Healer :11 am - Assembly of Catholic Priests :12 nn - Transformers :12:30 pm - Voltron :1:30 pm - Thundersub :2 pm - Export Made in the Philippines :3 pm - Beauty School :4 pm - Cine Pinoy :6 pm - Super "K" :7 pm - Obra Maestra :8 pm - Showtime :9 pm - World Premiere Presents :11 pm to 1 am - Movietime :Sunday :7 am - All for Jesus Happening :8 am - Faith is Worth Living :9 am - Sunday Screening :10 am - Transcendal :10:30 am - Movie Date :11 am - Showcase :12 nn - UAAP :4:30 pm - Animated Classics :5:30 pm - G.I. Joe :6 pm - Rambo Cartoon :7 pm - Regal Sunday Night Special :9 pm - Regal Shocker :10 pm - Pinoy Wrestling :11 pm to 1 am - Movietime Ngayon: :MONDAY-FRIDAY :5:45pm - The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) :6:30pm - Express Balita :7:45pm - Janella in Wonderland :8:30pm - Only Me and You :9:15pm - Maghihintay Sa'yo :9:45pm - Viva Box Office (VBO) :11:30pm - News Team 13 :SATURDAY :4pm - PBA :6pm - DMZ-TV :7pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :8pm - Love Notes :9pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :9:45pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:45pm - Bitag :11:15pm - ONE FC :12:15am - Express Balita Weekend :SUNDAY :5pm - PBA :7pm - The Million Second Quiz :7:45pm - Born to be a Superstar :9pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12mn - Express Balita Weekend As for the No. 3 station IBC-13, the weeknight primetime block from Monday to Friday will be concentrate on TreseBella's telenovela (The Two Sides of Ana), two newscasts (Express Balita and News Team 13), one fantaserye (Janella in Wonderland), two teleseryes (Only Me and You and Maghihintay Sa'yo) and even Viva Tagalog movies (Viva Box Office) while the weekend lineup will focus on sports (PBA on Saturday and Sunday for one game and ONE FC on Saturday), variety shows (DMZ-TV on Saturday and Dingdong n' Lani on Sunday), game shows (Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? on Saturday and The Million Second Quiz on Sunday), drama anthology (Love Notes on Saturday), comedies (the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. aired every Saturday), public service (Bitag on Saturday), reality singing search (Born to be a Superstar on Sunday) and Pinoy action movie (Sunday Sinemaks on Sunday). IBC primetime stars *Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland) *Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz (Only Me and You) *Cristine Reyes (Maghihintay Sa'yo) *Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio (DMZ-TV) *Drew Arellano (Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?) *Joe D'Mango (Love Notes) *Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S.) *Robi Domingo (The Million Second Quiz) *Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar) *Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha (Dingdong n' Lani)